gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of allusions
broad similarities? What is a broad similarity? Buggum | (Talk) 17:24, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :That there is a similarity between the two, but there is nothing specific or identifying in Gravity Falls that would make it a clear reference to the Oregon Vortex. No tilted houses or anything. EvergreenFir Wall:EvergreenFir}} Talk Contributions 20:29, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Pacifica Northwest is also a allusion for Pacific Northwest, this alone is obvious. 23:25, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Sev'ral Timez Is Sev'ral Timez an allusion to Big Time Rush? 17:30, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Sev'ral Timez parodies boy bands in general. They've existed for decades. Other Media I think we should have a section of this page for listing when Gravity Falls has appeared in other media. I know it wouldn't be very long, for now (I can only think of one example, on a MAD episode) but it would get longer, and the PandF wiki has one List of allusions 01:17, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :We already have one: Gravity_Falls_(TV_series)#References_in_Other_Media. This page is for allusions Gravity Falls has made. :) Do we need this? Do we really need a page that lists all allusions and two other subpages that list the same allusions?? I think that we should delete either this page or the other two, but I would prefer deleting this one, because it's hard to edit, what with the tabs. "It's in the name, son!: "Be Natural!" 14:56, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Limericks In Headhunters, wax Shakespeare begins to say "There once was a dude from Kentucky-" before being cut off by Mabel. I'm pretty sure that this is an allusion to the "There once was a man from Nantucket" line that begins a lot of joke limericks (I don't really want to link the Wikipedia page on here, the limericks are very obscene). Anyways, not sure if that should get added to the allusions for Headhunters, or just left out. Just thought I'd put that out there in case nobody caught that, or if they did and just didn't want to add it because of its innapropriate content, you can just ignore this all together. - LameCube (talk) 07:03, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :Oh yes. It should be mentioned. And it's fine to link it to the wikipedia entry. 06:18, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :Yazzy, your comment was signed on 06:18. Another 618 coincidence. GumballFallsFan Facebook is an illusion! YouTube is a hologram! Buy views! 12:56, September 10, 2014 (UTC) We should have a list of allusions/other page for the shorts, games, and books. Right now we are putting the shorts in Season 1, even though they are not part of Season one, and we have nowhere at all for the games and books, and I've already spotted two allusions in Dipper's and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun!. "It's in the name, son!: "Be Natural!" 20:23, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Hoo-Ha's Jamboree's possesion by Giffany is an allusion to the video game Five nights and Freddy's. Five nights at Freddy's came out in August and Soos and the Real Girl came out in September. The sudden razor claws on the barrel rats and general monstrous animatronics imply Freddy's Pizza Palace if only a little. (Sorry if I messed up this is my first wiki comment ever) SubtleOctavia (talk) 18:27, March 5, 2015 (UTC) in the chapter irrational treasure quentin trembly is obviously related to Doctor Who from the Doctor Who series, with the key that opens every lock refering to the sonic screwdriver, and the sentence about wood being his old enemy refering to the sonic screwdriver being unable to manipulate wood. Rotemiman (talk) 13:49, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Female symbols "Many lamps & window frames throughout the series have a diamond shape, & appear in the Mystery Shack's door & living room, the town library, & even inside Stan's RV." Image links *entryway *entryway *living room *living room *Library *Stan's RV. *Stan's RV. Disney has used this female power symbol over & over again in their Princess films. Even in "Star vs the Forces of Evil," Star has this symbol on her bed's headboard & on her storage chest. Princess Sofia has the earth goddess symbol on her headboard. When a motif is repeated that often it's an important symbol & therefore an unmistakable allusion. See for yourselves: Disney's Deeper Symbols in Princess Films —Preceding unsigned comment added by SheSays (wall • ) 20:10, October 2, 2015‎ This sounds like pure speculation and a bit unnecessary. Furthermore, it is highly likely that it's only a motif decoration.--Topdarlingwh (talk) 20:17, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Northwest Mansion Mystery has even more obvious goddess motifs than the diamond/lozenges. You can't deny they're there, purposely painted in the BGs. I do think they're related in meaning. 20:38, October 2, 2015‎ SheSays —Preceding unsigned comment added by SheSays (wall • ) 20:38, October 2, 2015‎ Yeah I have read absolutely nothing here that even remotely convinces me that there are any allusions to this. Unless you can find a legitimate source from one of the artists or Alex stating that these were intended references then it shouldn't be added. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 20:43, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Day of the Tentacle reference in Mabel's Scrapbook: Petting Zoo The sludge coming from the factory making Octavia grow extra limbs seems like a reference to the Sludge-o-Matic machine in Day of the Tentacle, a LucasArts game. The villain of that game is a tentacle (long story) that, after drinking some of the toxic sludge, grows a pair of arms and becomes smarter and more agressive. Steam Fenris (talk) 22:23, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Pavlonian Conditioning reference in Northwest Mansion Mystery Preston Northwest ringing a bell to make Pacifica obey seems like a very direct reference. Steam Fenris (talk) 22:24, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Garfield reference in Roadside Attraction Darlene (AKA Spider-person) gratuitously saying that "a giant newspaper or a giant cup would also have been pretty bad" seems like a direct reference to how Garfield often smashes spiders using either a newspaper or John's cup of coffee. Steam Fenris (talk) 22:24, October 12, 2015 (UTC)